


Siste

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [29]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Not As Scary As It Sounds, Sweet, They just love each other a lot, just a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: Even’s body is warmer next to his, and his arms tighten just a little more around him on days like this.





	Siste

**Author's Note:**

> Is there an afterlife? Who the hell knows. 
> 
> Day 29: Cemetery

It’s quiet when Isak wakes up. Cold, as always. Dark too. Yawn, stretch, shoulders pop. He sits up, pushing off the covers and takes a look outside. It’s probably going to snow soon. He can feel it in his bones. Even’s already up, smiling at him. It blooms a warmth inside him that he’d never felt before they met. He can hear Eskild chattering away with Linn (or at least he’s talking Linn’s ear off and she’s grunting back at most). Even tucks a curl behind Isak’s ear, his fingers stroking the spot behind it for a moment. 

“Breakfast?” His own voice feels foreign to him when he first wakes up. It takes a moment to adjust. Even nods, eyes bright. They walk hand in hand over to the others, and let Eskild hug them tight like he does everyday. 

“Hey, babies. We ready for some food?” His mothering has intensified ever since-

“‘Sup bitches.” Eva interrupts loudly, hanging off Noora’s back as they approach. Even offers a happy wave. Isak kisses the top of his head. Noora faces them, but her eyes seem distant. Almost unseeing. She’s been like that for a while. 

Eskild’s made them...something. He can’t quite tell what it is, but it tastes alright. He misses Even’s eggs, but he doesn’t cook anymore. The buzz in Isak’s ear turns out to be Eva talking to the others, arms waving excitedly.

“So I was over by the bakery and saw the hottest guy. Like you don’t even understand how fine he-”

“What about Jonas?” Mistake. It was just a mistake. Isak’s bitch nature. Isak missing his friend. Eva looks down and Noora glares at him. The others still.

“What about him?” Isak swallows thickly under her now piercing gaze.

“I’m-uh. Sorry, Eva. I really didn’t mean-”

She sighs. “Look. Jonas isn’t-he’s not here. And we have to move on, so.” Isak nods.

“Um, tell us about your guy from the bakery.” It takes a moment for the mood to return to normal, but Eva finishes off her story with the same gusto she started with. Even rubs his shoulder; slow, soothing movements making Isak slump against him. 

“Wanna go out for a bit?” Isak whispers into Even’s neck once they’ve cleared the food. Isak can feel the vibrations when Even hums. He’d wanted a lazy day, but the payoff is greater, Isak’s found, when they spend the day walking around in the cold. Even’s body is warmer next to his, and his arms tighten just a little more around him on days like this.

They don’t bother bundling up, just heading out in the jackets they’d already had on. It’s beautiful. Crisp air, and bright leaves. Even’s hand swallows Isak’s and he loves it. They look at shop displays and people watch. Little cafes with lights up and cobwebs in their windows. Couples walking hand in hand. A old man crooning on the sidewalk, picking expertly at his guitar. Even runs into things and people trying to dance with him, but they pay the boys no mind. Isak kisses every inch of Even’s face in an alley, and Even smiles at a little girl who stares at them wide eyed. She tugs on her mom’s sleeve but the woman’s attention stays on the fruit she’s picking out. Isak turns a wicked grin on her, placing a finger on his lips before letting Even drag them away. 

And then he sees Jonas and they nearly crash into a wall. Isak watches him walk past them, and his heart breaks for his best friend. He wants to reach out to Jonas. To scream “I’m here, please see me.” Jonas looks gaunt. Cheekbones popping out of his face. Limp hair framing it. His stride is slow and purposeless. Isak looks back at Even with tears in his eyes. Even sends him a watery smile, palm cupping Isak’s cheek. _Let’s go home._

Isak nods, and lets Even walk them back.

The gate swings and creaks in the wind. Isak doesn’t care. Leaves crunch beneath their feet. Isak cries louder. Even holds him tight, waits for his boy to let it all out. Seeing Jonas hurt Even too, but Jonas was Isak’s best friend. His brother. He imagines it’d be the same if he saw Yousef or Elias somewhere. The thought makes him choke up, and suddenly they’re both sobbing in each others’ arms. Even sees Eskild watching them worriedly, but he shakes his head and slowly leads Isak down the path.

They sit together. Even’s arms are wrapped around Isak’s waist, his chin resting on Isak’s shoulder. He reaches up to trace the scar along Even’s neck. It’s big and, to anyone else, a little scary. But Isak loves it because it’s Even. He just wants to lose himself in Even, and sits up to straddle him. 

“Hi.” Even cocks his head to the side, a smile playing at his lips. His eyes are questioning, _are you ok?_

“I’m good, just need to be close.” He leans in to nudge Even’s nose. Isak’s hands travel up his, coming to a stop just under his shoulders. Even captures Isak’s lips, eyes fluttering shut. Isak holds himself up on the headstone they’re leaned against. Even with his eyes closed, he can still see the inscription. It’s burned into his memory, just like his own.

_Even Bech Næsheim_  
1997-2016  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me loife (yes I know I wrote loife. I'm in a weird mood bc I just finished my last final). Thanks<3


End file.
